Omnia vincit amor
by Bunninchen
Summary: Ça aurait pu être comique : tomber amoureuse, peu-à-peu, du garçon qui vous avait fait la cour pendant des mois et des mois, au moment-même où celui-ci se détachait de vous, et commençait à aimer une autre ? Risible. Et pourtant, c'était ce qui venait d'arriver.
**Ceci est le premier écrit que je réalise sur ce fandom. Il aura une suite, normalement, mais pour être assez honnête je ne sais pas trop comment ça va évoluer - en fait je connais la fin et les grandes lignes, mais il y a plusieurs péripéties que j'hésite à intercaler, ah ah. J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même. Si vous avez un conseil/une critique/une remarque/un commentaire/une tomate à me jeter vous êtes les bienvenus ! Je préviens aussi que ce chapitre est relativement court, mais que ceux qui suivront seront, normalement, plus longs. Je ne voulais appeler celui-ci "prologue", car il fait quand même partie intégrante de l'histoire, mais il est quand même là pour poser les bases. Voilà voilà, bonne lecture, peut-être ?**

Marinette monta les marches de l'escalier qui menait à son lycée à toute allure, emmitouflée jusqu'au nez dans une écharpe rose. Le mois de janvier était particulièrement rude, et la jeune lycéenne avait pratiquement couru pour ne pas trop souffrir du froid. Elle poussa la porte avec hâte, et soupira presque de soulagement lorsqu'elle sentit la chaleur du hall l'accueillir. Après être restée figée durant quelques minutes pour profiter de cette température plus agréable que celle de l'extérieur, elle s'avança dans le bâtiment silencieux. Contrairement à son habitude, elle n'était pas en retard, aujourd'hui elle était même en avance, sans doute grâce à son pas plus rapide qu'à l'ordinaire. _Ou alors, parce que tu t'es réveillé plus tôt qu'à l'ordinaire, à cause d'une certaine personne qui hante tes pensées en ce moment ?_ L'héroïne se gifla mentalement, maudissant la petite voix qui s'était élevée au fond d'elle. Et pourtant, elle savait que celle-ci avait raison – elle ne tenait juste pas à l'admettre. Soupirant, la jeune fille se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. Comme il restait un peu plus de vingt minutes avant le début des cours, elle pensait qu'elle serait seule.

Elle se trompait.

A peine avait-elle franchi la porte qu'elle manqua d'être renversée par une tornade de boucles rousses : Alya. L'apprentie journaliste semblait surexcitée après avoir serré sa camarade dans une étreinte à lui casser les côtes, elle enchaîna aussitôt :

« Hey, Mari ! Tu ne devineras ja-mais ce que j'ai reçu pour Noël ! Moi-même je n'en reviens toujours pas, d'ailleurs. C'est tellement incroyable ! »

Si Marinette avait été dans un état de pensée habituel, elle aurait sans doute eu du mal à ne pas éclater de rire : car elle savait très bien ce qui rendait son amie si heureuse. Cependant, ses pensées étaient dans un tel désordre, et la troublaient tellement, que ses lèvres esquissèrent seulement un mince sourire. Jetant un regard faussement interrogateur à son amie, elle se dirigea vers sa table pour y poser son sac.

« J'ai reçu une carte de Ladybug. Tu imagines ? LA Ladybug, mon idole ! »

Marinette dut faire appel à toutes ses capacités d'actrice pour pouvoir écarquiller ses grands yeux bleus, et ouvrir la bouche pour feindre un air surpris. Elle était heureuse de retrouver sa meilleure amie, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis deux longues, longues semaines. Seule Alya était capable de la distraire de ses pensées mélancoliques, et lui parler lui faisait décidément le plus grand bien. De plus, elle était satisfaite d'avoir fait aussi plaisir à son amie. Pour tout ce que celle-ci faisait pour elle, elle méritait bien un vrai cadeau, et l'héroïne se doutait qu'une attention de la part de son modèle ferait l'affaire. Elle répliqua, aussi sincère qu'elle pouvait l'être :

« C'est génial pour toi, Alya. Ça a dû être le plus Noël de ta vie, du coup, je suppose ?

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, répondit la journaliste, les yeux brillants. Bon, c'était sympa aussi de voir ma famille, bien sûr… Et de recevoir la magnifique robe que tu m'as cousue ! Je la mettrai, dès qu'il fera un peu plus chaud, évidement. Et toi alors, tes fêtes ?

\- C'était sympa aussi. »

En voyant son amie plisser les yeux d'un air suspicieux, Marinette comprit alors qu'elle venait de faire une monumentale erreur : elle avait répondu trop vite, trop _vrai_. Elle aurait dû réfléchir, se montrer plus convaincante, au lieu de lâcher bêtement une phrase qui exprimait à elle seule que les vacances ne s'étaient pas déroulées si bien que ça. Se raidissant, elle se prépara à affronter les questions d'Alya. Celle-ci, ayant jeté un regard sur la pièce pour vérifier qu'elles étaient toujours seules, se pencha, et souffla :

« C'est toujours à cause d'Adrien ? »

L'héroïne sursauta en entendant ce pronom. Après réflexion, cette déduction était plutôt logique : depuis leur entrée en Seconde, elle n'avait plus vu Adrien, n'étant pas dans le même lycée que lui. Il était donc assez logique qu'Alya, sachant les sentiments que sa meilleure amie avait eus pour le jeune mannequin durant toute l'année de Troisième, pensât que celui-ci lui manquait. Le fait qu'elles n'aient pas parlé de lui depuis un temps relativement long pouvait aussi être expliqué ainsi : Marinette, trop triste, aurait pu tenter de l'oublier. Oui, la déduction de la bloggeuse était très logique.

Mais elle était fausse.

Après être restée immobile quelques instants, cherchant que répondre afin d'éviter une conversation trop risquée pour elle, la brunette prit le parti de secouer négativement la tête. Voyant Alya ouvrir de grands yeux en face d'elle, elle déglutit péniblement, et s'écarta de la table où s'était appuyée, s'étant rendu compte que ses tremblements soudain faisaient vibrer le bois.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors, Mari ? »

La voix de son amie était douce, inquiète. Elle s'était approchée d'elle, et comme elle lui passait un bras autour des épaules, elle continua :

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Tu as l'air toute troublée, toute triste… C'est un problème avec ta famille ? Un problème de cœur ? »

Loin d'améliorer la situation, ces paroles firent monter les larmes aux yeux de Marinette. Elle s'en voulait d'inquiéter Alya ainsi ce n'était pas sa faute si elle était à fleur de peau en ce moment, si cela faisait plusieurs qu'elle dormait mal, si son cœur était dans un désordre monstre. Et elle ne pouvait pas lui en parler, car cela lui aurait fait comprendre qu'elle était Ladybug et ça, elle ne le voulait pas.

« Je – excuse-moi Alya, mais je crois que je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler pour l'instant… Je te raconterai plus tard, promis. En attendant, ça t'ennuie si je vais prendre l'air ?

\- Aucun problème, je peux comprendre… Mais tu me jures que ce n'est pas grave, hein ? murmura l'apprentie journaliste.

\- Non non, ce n'est pas grave. A tout de suite. »

Avec un faible sourire, Marinette se dirigea vers la porte et sortit dans le couloir, la vision brouillée. Elle manqua de heurter Nino et Alix, qui, eux, s'apprêtaient à entrer. Bredouillant une excuse, elle fila vers les toilettes, sans soucier des regards interloqués de ses deux camarades. Pénétrant dans la salle aux lavabos à toute vitesse, elle s'enferma dans une cabine, dont elle ferma l'entrée à double tour. Alors, dos à la porte, elle se laissa glisser au sol, et pleura.

 _Non_ , le problème n'était pas lié à Adrien.

 _Non_ , le problème n'était pas grave.

Enfin, pour une personne qui l'aurait appris, le problème aurait semblé stupide, sans importance. Dérisoire. Pour l'héroïne, il était d'une importance vitale. Il s'agissait de son coéquipier. Chat Noir.

« Merde ! » sanglota la jeune fille.

Un mouvement agita la poche de son manteau, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de retirer, et Tikki en sortit, désolée de la voir dans cet état. Silencieusement, elle se posa contre sa joue et se frotta doucement à elle. Ce _problème,_ elles en avaient déjà parlé, longuement, durant les multiples nuits où Marinette ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Et chaque fois, les mêmes paroles revenaient dans sa bouche :

« J-Je crois qu'il ne m'aime plus… Oh, Tikki, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Elle venait de les redire, encore, son visage en larmes exprimant un effroi et une détresse indescriptibles. Car oui, Chat Noir ne l'aimait plus. Et c'était justement ça, le problème. Ça aurait pu être comique : tomber amoureuse, peu-à-peu, du garçon qui vous avait fait la cour pendant des mois et des mois, au moment-même où celui-ci se détachait de vous, et commençait à aimer une autre ? Risible. Et pourtant, c'était ce qui venait d'arriver. Depuis l'été dernier, elle n'avait plus vu Adrien. Au départ inconsolable, elle s'était rapprochée de son cher coéquipier, en tant que Ladybug, mais aussi en tant que simple Marinette, croisant Chat Noir plusieurs fois par semaines. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait, à l'époque ? Ah oui : « S'il n'y avait pas Adrien, je regarderais Chat Noir autrement. » Eh bien voilà : Adrien, à ce moment-là, n'était plus là, et petit-à-petit, elle avait regardé son chat différemment. Et à présent elle l'aimait. Elle en était certaine, tant elle aimait le retrouver, à présent, le soir, pour ses patrouilles tant elle cherchait à prolonger ces dernières. Tant elle suivait, désormais, le blog d'Alya avec attention, pour y trouver quelques photos de lui, d' _eux_. Elle le regardait à la dérobée, pendant les combats, trouvant ses cheveux, son visage semblables à ceux de son amour du collège – mais plus beaux encore.

Oui, elle était naïve, niaise.

Elle avait senti, en même temps qu'elle l'aimait de plus en plus, commencer à prendre ses distances. Blessée, elle avait mis ça, dans son aveuglement total, sur le compte des multiples fois où elle l'avait éconduit. Quel orgueil, après réflexion. Essayant de lui faire comprendre, et n'obtenant jamais gain de cause, elle avait fini par lui dire, clairement. Elle revoyait encore ce soir où la lune brillait sur les toits de Paris. Les rues, en bas, étaient calmes. C'était le 23 décembre, le froid la faisait frissonner sous son costume à pois. Chat Noir était devant elle, le regard vitreux, perdu sur l'horizon, ne la regardant pas, les oreilles remuantes. Ladybug, souriante, malgré un mauvais sentiment qui lui tiraillait le cœur, s'approchait de lui, et lançait un « Eh, Chat Noir. » Il lui jetait un bref regard, les yeux luisants, avant de retourner à sa contemplation. Un peu déconcertée, elle continuait :

« Il faudrait que je te dise quelque chose.

\- Je t'en prie, ma Lady. »

Ce « ma Lady » manquait de conviction elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, et poursuivait son propos, se sentant de plus en plus glacée au fur et à mesure que son discours s'allongeait :

« Tu sais, avant, j'étais amoureuse d'un garçon. Je me disais que, si lui n'avait pas été là, je t'aurais sans doute aimé, toi. De la distance s'est installée entre ce garçon et moi. Je me suis aperçu que je ne l'aimais plus. Toi en revanche, c'est différent. Je sais que je t'ai repoussé à maintes et maintes reprises, mais maintenant c'est moi qui vient vers toi, et je t'aime, Chat Noir… »

Et puis il se tournait lentement vers elle, l'air très calme, un peu triste, peut-être. Il lui expliquait qu'il était navré, qu'il l'aimait bien, mais seulement en tant que coéquipière, à présent. Qu'il pensait ressentir de l'attirance pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais qu'il n'en était pas sûr. Dans tous les cas, qu'il ne l'aimait plus, elle. Il y avait un silence. Et puis Ladybug partait, lançant son yoyo avec rage. Aucun Akuma n'était apparu depuis, elle n'avait pu reparler à Chat Noir. Enfin, elle aurait pu, car il était venu la voir dans sa chambre, le soir de Noël, puis le soir du Nouvel An, ne sachant pas, visiblement, qu'elle était l'héroïne coccinelle elle avait fermé sa trappe à clé. Elle avait brisé leur amitié, leur équipe. Elle l'avait perdu deux fois : en tant que Ladybug, lorsqu'il l'avait repoussée, et en tant que Marinette, lorsqu'elle l'avait repoussée. « Quelle ironie », pensa-t-elle.

La sonnerie retentit. Elle se releva, en sortit des toilettes après s'être mouchée et avoir remis Tikki dans sa poche. Bon, elle avait une heure de mathématiques pour trouver une histoire vraisemblable à raconter à Alya. Elle trouverait bien un moyen de cesser de songer à ce satané Chat, après tout. Elle avait réussi à oublier Adrien, pourquoi ne se consolerait-elle pas de sa perte, à lui ? Enfin, il faudrait qu'elle parvienne à ne plus recroiser Chat Noir. Cela faisait plusieurs déjà qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, cela devrait être faisable de prolonger un peu cette durée, non ? Du moins elle l'espérait.

Tentant de se ressaisir, mais tout de même avec un poids dans le cœur, elle rentra dans la salle de classe en même temps que le professeur, et sortit son cahier. Perdant le fil du cours sur les vecteurs dès les premières minutes, elle se mit à réfléchir à une histoire plausible, sentant les regards d'Alya fixés sur elle. Elle pourrait lui parler d'un garçon qu'elle aurait rencontré, non ? Hum, mais ça ne suffirait pas à expliquer sa réaction disproportionnée de tout à l'heure. Bon, et donc, un problème de…

A ce moment précis, la directrice du lycée entra en trombe dans la classe, un air paniqué sur le visage.

« Messieurs et mesdemoiselles, commença-t-elle, nous vous informons que vous devez entrer immédiatement chez vous, et vous mettre à l'abri. Un nouveau super vilain, semble-t-il, a déjà semé la terreur dans deux établissements de l'arrondissement voisin. Dépêchez-vous avant qu'il n'arrive ! »

A peine était-elle partie pour adresser son message aux autres classes qu'Alya quittait le cours en courant, pour ne pas rater l'arrivée de Ladybug, qui vraisemblablement ne devrait pas tarder.

A ce moment précis, Marinette commença à paniquer. Courant s'abriter dans un couloir désert, elle demanda à Tikki de la transformer. Elle sentit sa combinaison remplacer son jean et son pull, et son masque lui couvrir le visage. Elle tremblait.

Elle allait revoir Chat Noir.

Elle allait devoir combattre avec Chat Noir.

Là, on pouvait dire que le problème était _grave_.


End file.
